Alpha Q's universe
Alpha Q's universe is a dimension from the Energon portion of the Unicron Trilogy continuity family. Alpha Q's universe is a newly-created dimension, outside of normal space, where Alpha Q has attempted to recreate the many planets destroyed by Unicron. Though it appears just like normal space, Omega Supreme claims that normal laws of physics don't apply there. Planets Known planets in Alpha Q's dimension include: * Iron Planet * Jungle Planet * Rock Planet * Blizzard Planet * Ocean Planet * Circuit Planet * Plains Planet * Desert Planet * Planet Q * Cybertron (relocated there by Galvatron) * Planet X (originally located there) * New Cybertron (relocated there by Galvatron) Fiction ''Energon'' cartoon When Megatron recklessly released Decepticon-flavored energon from Unicron's body, it interacted with the Autobot-flavored energon from Unicron's head. The resultant catastrophic reaction opened a rift in space, a tear in the fabric of space which led to an alternate dimension. Alpha Q traveled through the rift. Within the new universe, Alpha Q released the seeds of the many planets destroyed by Unicron. Showering them with energon, he nurtured them back to life. The rift eventually collapsed and disappeared. This would seem to seal off access to the dimension; however, because almost everyone forgot about it being another dimension, one could arrive in Alpha Q's universe via an ordinary space bridge. Alpha Q's dimension was first illuminated by the Energon Orb, a red sun formed from Unicron's head. When the sun was extinguished, it was eventually replaced by a new sun formed by Super Energon and the essence of Unicron. ''Cybertron'' cartoon continuity When Unicron's essence collapsed in on itself, creating the Grand Black Hole, its location in Alpha Q's alternate universe didn't seem to matter. After consuming Alpha Q's hard-won planets, the black hole immediately threatened to destroy all of normal space-time as well. Ask Vector Prime In the universe of Aurex 615.03 Epsilon, the Beast Wars was waged in Alpha Q's universe 300 years after the Autobot/Decepticon war. The Maximals and Predacons fought multiple sub-wars on these planets until the Alternity had to step in. In the War of the Waves on Ocean Planet, it was jellyfish Predacons against crustacean Maximals; on the Iron Planet, for the War of the Mines, Predacons were motile fungus and the Maximals took the form of burrowing monsters; Blizzard Planet's Ice Age War saw everyone as mega-fauna; the Data War on Circuit Planet had with varying species of mechamorph; the Dust War on Plains Planet had Maximal creatures of earth, wind, and fire against Predacon oni, tengu, and kappa; Jungle Planet's Elemental War had everyone as a Battle Beast; and the Colossus War on Rock Planet saw everyone disguised as a Rock Lord. ''Transformers: Universe'' Alpha Q's universe is a newly-created dimension, outside of normal space. An alternate universe was originally home to the warlike inhabitants of the nefarious Planet X, but they relocated their world to Gigantion in a neighbouring dimension. When Galvatron recklessly released Decepticon-flavored energon from Unicron's body, it interacted with the Autobot-flavored energon from Unicron's head and the prototype Unicron's body and head. The resultant catastrophic reaction opened a rift in space, a tear in the fabric of space which led to an alternate dimension where Planet X was originally located. Alpha Q traveled through the rift. Within the new universe, Alpha Q released the seeds of the many planets destroyed by Unicron. Showering them with energon, he nurtured them back to life and remade Planet X's universe in his image. The rift eventually collapsed into the Unicron Singularity. For a time, the only way to reach this new universe was from a tunnel in time and space in the Skeleton Nebula, which was only open for a few days every year...though other methods have since been found. This would seem to seal off access to the dimension; however, because almost everyone forgot about it being another dimension, one could arrive in Alpha Q's universe via an ordinary space bridge. Alpha Q's dimension was illuminated by the Energon Orb, a red sun formed from the prototype Unicron's head and body. Category:Dimensions Category:Universes